


listen to this letter

by gongryongs



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongryongs/pseuds/gongryongs
Summary: Namjoon wants to say something, but he's not good with words.





	

 

He met her, forehead to forehead, at the halls of a broadcasting station one afternoon. Her, running between schedules, and him, busy reading an article on his phone of an interview with his favorite rapper. They both fell so hard from the crash his headphones got plucked out of his phone. A 90s Hip Hop tune blasted from the phone so he scrambled to turn it off before checking the other person on the floor.

“I’m sorry”, he said to the girl who was trying to stand and helped pull her up. She just smiled and said “I’m okay”, before mentioning the title of the song he was listening to before. Shocked, he couldn’t fight the urge to ask, “wait, you listen to this kind of Hip Hop too?” She smiled sheepishly, “nah, not really. I just listen to it a lot because it's a good song to dance to.” He was going to talk a lot about the song and more songs similar to it, but she suddenly slapped her forehead, “I’m sorry, but I just remembered I have something to do. I’d love to talk about all this with you, but I gotta go. Maybe we could talk again? See you later!”, and ran, leaving him stunned.  
  
They didn’t meet until a week later, but by the time they do, her name was already too familiar on his tongue.

  
  
 **1\. 비스윗 (BESWEET) – Can’t Stop**  
  
Namjoon thought he liked Seulgi because he found a friend whom he can discuss music and aspirations with. He thought he liked her the way he would’ve liked any other girl.  
  
He hadn’t realised that he loved those cute narrow eyes of hers, and the way it gets even smaller when she smiles. The way that they speak of interest and compassion when she talks to people. And the way they make him feel he's worth way much more than he thought he did.  
  
He hadn’t realised that he loved her lips, the way she purses them when she’s focusing on something. The way its corners so easily lift up at the smallest things, and the way they send butterflies to his stomach every time it happens.  
  
He hadn’t realised that he loved her presence. The way it magically loosens up all tense muscles in his body. The way it makes every little thing better. The way he wants her to stay so he can feel it all the time.

  
  
 **2\. 40 - 듣는편지**  
  
One night, in the fall, they were sitting on the swings at the playground near her apartment when he gave her a small package wrapped with brown paper. She expected it being a CD, because he lends her CDs of his favorite artists sometimes.  
  
“Listen to it before you sleep tonight, okay?”, he said while swinging back and forth. “Okay, I’ll tell you what I think of it tomorrow morning. Who is this? Kanye or…?”, she asked, in which he just told her to listen to it first. She just laughed and stood up, “come on let’s go home, it’s late”, and they went their separate ways with a _talk to you later_.  
  
She opens the package to see a CD in it’s case, written on it:  
“I wanna say something  
but I’m not good with words  
so here you go”  
  
 _That’s a lie_ , she thought. He’s anything but ‘not good with words’.  
  
She played the CD on her laptop, and the first sound that came up was his voice, saying:  
  
 _Hi Seulgi. Please don’t be surprised. And don’t worry because you’re not gonna hear my ugly voice again throughout the rest of the CD._ He chuckled and sniffled to start speaking again. _But yeah I hope you pay close attention to all of the songs here. Umm... yeah._  
  
His voice disappeared and the first song started playing.

  
  
 **3\. PRIMARY, 오혁 feat. Lim Kim - 공드리**  
  
A phone call came in at 12.45 am, just when she finished the last song in the CD. The name _Namjoon_ was shown on the screen. She picked it up, didn’t greet him and just said, “it says here that you want to tell me something.”  
  
“Oh. Um, yeah, I’m in front of your place right now, can you come out?”, he asked her. She said nothing and hung up.  
  
He was going to call her again when she came to him all wrapped up in a fuzzy oversized knitted sweater, jeans, and slip-on shoes. “Have you listened to the CD?”, his voice sounded like he was hiding a whole mixture of feelings.  
  
“Hmm. But I don’t think you’re not good with words”, was all she said.  
  
“But have you _listened_ to it?”, he started to get impatient.  
  
“Yes.” She opened her mouth to say something, but he abruptly interjected, “wanna go for a walk first?” She nodded, and so they walked under the dim streetlights.  
  


  
 **4\. Lauryn Hill - Nothing Even Matters**  
  
It was over video call one night that she started doubting their decision regarding their relationship.  
  
“Namjoon-ah?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“What if they find out about us? You know, the company, your fans, my fans, everyone. What should we do then?”  
  
He thinks for a long time before answering, “I really don’t think there’s a right answer to that. But right now I just want to be with you. And honestly I don’t care about how the public would react as long as we could stay like this.”

  
  
 **5\. HONNE - Warm on a Cold Night**  
  
He never gets it before why people glorify love so much, but recently he thought he was getting the gist of it.

 


End file.
